


Complicated Love

by TheMurmaider



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMurmaider/pseuds/TheMurmaider
Summary: High school is tough for many, it makes it even harder to deal with when love is involved. Many will face new struggles they never thought they had too. Struggles many can not handle, not even when it is who they are.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"No!" The jock yelled trying to pull the other off the hooded figure. 

"He has insulted us Ezio," one of the jocks growled while lifting the hooded man off his feet. 

Bam! The hooded teen headbutted the jock, sending him flying backward along the colorful tiled flooring. "Fuck off!" He yelled down at the jock. The other stood up, ready to attack the kid who just insulted him. 

"Altair, run!" The friend behind the hooded teen shouted.

"Malik...I am not going to leave you with these baboons." Altair had been protecting his friend. He had turned a corner to see Malik being shoved up against a locker by a swarm of jocks. Threatening to hurt Malik if he did not hand over yesterdays homework assignment. Altair had to help, that is why he was in this mess to begin with, to help Malik. 

"What did you say!?" The jock bellowed as his fists balled up, clearly angered by the comment made about him. 

"You heard me you big ugly Sloth," Altair said calmly as a smirk graced his face. 

The jock's fist went sailing straight for the hooded mans face; only to be stopped by someones hand. "Jeff, stop," The jock named Ezio said calmly to the other. "Let it go Jeff, you get n trouble again and you would be kicked off the team."

"Fine...you have a point there," Jeff mumbled, dropping his fist and relaxing. 

"Now let us get to class. The bell while ring in a few minutes," the Italian said to Jeff and the others who had been supporting him"

Altair waited for the jocks to clear the hall before turning to face Malik, "you ok?" He asked as he gave his hand to his friend and pulled him up right ton a standing position.

"Yes I am fine Altair. I believe I could have handled it myself," Malik replied with a small smile. 

Altair smirked, " it sure did not look like it."

"They caught me off guard," he growled, "let us just get to class before the bell."

\--

Golden eyes scanned the room from under his hood. He sat in the far corner of the classroom where no one could dare bother him. 'It is Friday, last class of the day, make it through this and I am home free.' Altair preferred to watch others from a distance, and not be involved with to many people. To put it simply he was not a people person.

Tanned lean fingers tapped out a small rhythm as his eyes continued to lazily look around the room. Golden orbs soon falling on the a male chatting with a group of girls. The other hand semi-long brown hair with part of it pulled loosely back with a red ribbon. The brown locks outlined the boys handsome face, which currently had a pearly smile. His light tan skin complemented his whole figure, while his chocolate eyes shined. 

'Wait is that the guy from earlier?' Looking closer Altair noticed that it indeed was the jock from earlier.

"Maybe some other time ladies," Ezio told the girls as he winked at them. The girls simply giggled stupidly in reply.

'Damn it, I have to deal with this asshole in my class...' Altair was feed up with jocks and even more fed up with one's who always had ladies on them. The Syrian decided to turn and face the class since it was about to begin.

"Before you all go, I would like to remind you that next Monday I will be giving you your first project of the year. I will give you more details this coming Monday. Enjoy your weekend." The teacher shouted out as the bell rang and the kids poured out of the room.

\--

Ezio took his time as he started packing up his school supplies. Usually he waited for everyone to clear out so he would not have to be paraded by girls or even his teammates. Leaving the class and quickly heading for his locker. He put away his textbooks to lightly the weight of his extremely heavy backpack.

While closing his locker he noticed a hooded figure leaving the building. 'S by is here here so late?' The jock grabbed his bag and ran after him, "hey, wait!"

'Shit, what does he want?' Altair began walking faster and pushed open the heavy school doors to the outside world. It was a beautiful day out, well a beautiful day for the Syrian. Dark heavy clouds covered the sky as they hid the sun and were threatening to spill all of there contents onto the earth below. 

Ezio caught up to him, panting, "hey," he put a hand on the teens shoulder.

"Umm, hey?" Altair answered slightly about why this guy was talking to him.

The Italian blurted out exactly what was on his mind, "why are you here so late? Everyone is usually gone by now."

Altair was glaring at him rather hard, "so I can avoid people."

Ezio raised a brow, "why would you want to avoid people?"

The hooded teen inhaled sharply, completely not in the mood for a jocks stupidity. "You saw exactly why today."

"I am-" Ezio was cut off by a huge boom. It was about to rain and hard. 

" I better go home, you as well, unless you want to be soaked to the bone. Bye!" Altair yelled as he shot off towards his house. Leaving Ezio alone in the now pouring rain. 

'I suppose I will apologize another time.' The lightly tanned Italian looked up at the darkening clouds as the rain hit his face, and sighed. " I better head home," he mumbled as he shook his wet locks and started walking.


	2. chapter 2

The tanned finger stretched to push the doorbell in front of it causing a loud ringing sound. He stood patiently on the front porch waiting while he played with the draw strings on his hoodie. Only having to wait for a minute before he was greeted with a familiar young face beaming up at him. The boy looked just like his brother with the addition of shiny blue eyes, Though he was more friendly and child like; he was always smiling and excited for something.

"Kadar is your Brother home? We were supposed to practice today..." Altair asked looking down at the child beaming up at him.

The younger brother shook his head up and down," Mhm. Malik should be done in a moment."

"Kadar! Who is at the door!?" Malik shouted down from somewhere upstairs.

"It is Altair, brother." The younger replied.

Altair called from the doorway, "Now hurry it up, the day is almost over already."

Malik came down the stairs grumbling, "you impatient little bastard." He was an older version of Kadar, same hair, skin tone, even body structure. The only difference was he had a little black beard on his chin and he did not wear the same smile. Malik tended to be rather harsh compared to his brother and pretty strict. Though it would be expected since he lived on his own with Kadar since childhood.

"Behave while I am gone Kadar," Malik said kissing his brother on the cheek before closing the door."

\--

Peaceful described the small green field that stood before them. It was there secret place that no else knew about but them, Kadar, and Desmond who was a friend of theirs. Trees surrounded the area with a stream close by. It was truly the perfect spot to be alone and not bothered.

Altair removed his hoodie not wanting to ruin it and then tossed it to the side. Malik did the same with his blue coat, throwing it near Altair's hoodie. Both their upper bodies now bare except for the white bandages around their hands, Altair's abs, and Malik's chest. Their bodies tensing as they glared each other down and drew their swords.

"Ready novice?" Malik called knowing it would piss the other off.

Golden eyes flashed with anger. He charged Malik with his sword held back,"I am not a NOVICE!" Malik simply side stepped the attack causing Altair to trip and land straight on his face.

Malik chuckled a bit and bent over the other, "not a novice hmm? Well that was a pretty novice move." Altair growled and rolled over, spun and kicked Malik in the center of the chest. A faint gasp of pain erupted from his lips as hit the hard earth with a thud.

Altair put his sword to the black hair ones throat, " I win." A swift kick hit his legs knocking him back and beside Malik. The older rolled on top of him and sat, pinning his hands above his head. Bending down next to others ear, he whispered, "correction I win novice." 

Gold eyes narrowed as he growled in defeat, and tried to wiggle himself out from under him. "Fine you win, now get the hell off me."

Malik offered his hand to help him up, "want to get food or something?"

\--

Light shinned in through the cracks between the curtains, falling on the sleeping Italians face. Eyes opened tiredly to look at the clock sitting on the bedside table. chocolate eyes ripped open as he realized what time it was. " Merda! I am late to pick up Leonardo."

Popping out of bed he frantically rushed to get ready. Digging through his dresser to find a decent outfit. Settling on a black button up and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs oh so perfectly. Staring into the mirror he pulled his slickly brown hair back with a red ribbon. 

"You are late Ezio," Leonardo said calmly while getting into the car. 

"I am so so sorry. The alarm-"

The other began to lightly laugh, " It is fine my friend. We still have plenty of time."

A huge relived grin spread across the handsome face. " Oh that is good. I did not want to make you late for your first art show. Do you have all your paintings?" 

"They are already at the school," he responded beaming.

\--

Ezio began helping Leonardo hang up all his paintings at his booth. Being very careful not to drop the fragile artwork or to chip a frame. Leonardo was laying out some of his sketches and non-paintings along a table, organizing them to draw visual interest. 

"You have to be the best artist here!" Ezio announced after looking at all the paintings he had just put up. Really admiring the work his friend was capable of. 

"I highly doubt that," the artist replied only half paying attention to his friends compliment. He was staring up at one of his paintings, disgusted, like he make a terrible mistake. 

Leonardo took his artwork very seriously, more then anything else. Staying up for days on end trying to get an idea down or finish a piece. Sometimes forgetting to eat, sleep, or even bathe; he would have charcoal smeared on his hands and paint clumps in his hair. Luckily he remembered to get some rest the night before and had freshly showered. He cleaned up nicely, light blond hair fell to his shoulders with a nicely trimmed beard to match. Pale skin shinning without any paint marks. He wore a semi-renaissance looking outfit, a dark wine puffy shirt and dark olive pants. 

" You are to modest. I know everyone will love it. I have never seen work this good before, and you know how my family loves the arts." The tanned Italian wrapped an arm around his friend in an attempt at some comfort. 

Blue eyes gleamed at the compliment and a big smile spread across the artists face, "grazie Ezio."

\--

"Come on Malik, go to the art show," Altair said finishing off his food.

"I do not know Altair... I do not want to leave my Kadar by himself to long." Malik crossed his arms in a small protest. 

"Come on! Kadar can surely handle himself by now. Desmond wants us to come," Altair started to shake the other, "and it is only a short distance. Plus it is freeee!"

Malik grabbed his hooded friend to stop him from shaking him to death. "Fine. I guess I can not say no to that. I will just text Kadar to let him know I will be home later."

\--

Desmond greeted them at the entrance," glad you guys decided to come."

"Took a bit of convincing," Altair pointed a thumb towards Malik, "and pulling him away from his brother." Earning him a piercing death stare.

Desmond stepped between them, "let us just go before you kill each other and scare everyone off more then you already do."

Altair sighed after looking at another portrait of an artist's face. It was exactly like everyone else's, no originality at all. " Hey. I am going to check out this guy named Leonardo's work. He is supposedly the best artist here." The others simply waved him off. 

Leonardo's booth was crowded which was expected. Altair user his steal ability to squeeze his way to the front. Quickly he understood why everyone was so excited. As he became completely engrossed with the work before him 

"His work is amazing, no?" Ezio said to the hooded one beside him.

"It truly is," Altair replied, to focused to notice who was speaking. " I mean,I have never seen a human body lay out this perfect and detailed before."

"You should tell him that. It is very hard for him to see how good his work is most of the time."

"I will surely have to do that-" he was saying as he turned to face who was speaking to him. 'Holy shit, it is this guy again.' " I did not know brainless jocks liked art."

Ezio's bright smile quickly faded and he furrowed his brow. He was rather hurt by the sudden mean comment made about him. "Just because I like sports, does not mean I can not appreciate the arts!" The Italian stormed off in frustration back over to were Leonardo was standing. 'What is his problem anyway? I try to be nice but he is always a massive dick about everything!"

\--


	3. Chapter 3

"This will count for half of your grade this quarter," the teacher announced, earning murmurs of complaints from the class. "Though I have decided to be nice and make this a partner project." Everyone started eyeing their friends from across the room. "Oh I am not that nice, I have already picked your partner's." The class let out a massive child like groan. " I posted the pairings on the board, you may check it on your way out," the teacher replied, waving off the classes reaction as he finished passing out the rubric. 

Ezio studied the paper he had been given, reviewing its contents intensely. ' This does not appear to be very complicated. If I have a decent partner things should go smoothly. Hopefully I do not get stuck with all the work, I will kill them if I do. They better not be an asshole-" the bell sounded, cutting him off from his thoughts. 

Strolling over to the partner listing, he ran his finger down the list of names. He rose an eyebrow, ' Altair?' The name did not ring any bells. Mentally he began pairing names to faces in his head. 'Oh god, no.' The Italian ran his hand down his face in an obviously annoyed manner. "Why him?" Ezio asked some unknown person in the ceiling, almost begging for a bit of mercy, which he knew he would not be receiving. 

\--

"Why so glum my friend?" Leonardo asked while pulling Ezio into a tight hug. 

"It is nothing.... just, I hate my partner." 

"Who is it? They can not be as bad as you think."

"Altair..." He let out a depressed sigh. 

The artist let out a barely audible chuckle. "You mean that mysterious cute hooded boy? The one who insulted you last Saturday?"

A heavy scowl graced the Italians handsome face. "Sì. That bastardo." 

"Ezio calm down. I doubt it will be that bad. Give him a chance first, he might not be so bad. "

"Guess you have a point... who where you paired with?"

The blond rocked back and front on the balls of his feet. " I do not have one. The teacher asked if I would be ok without one because there is an uneven number of students in the classroom, plus he knows I prefer to work alone on projects. You know how intense I can be with my work." Leonardo's expression became stricken with a dark seriousness as he ran his tongue over his lips. 

It was scary how serious he could be at times. "Trust me, I know." Ezio slid into his car and looked up at his friend, who's face was screwed up in complete thought. Ezio tugged on the artists shirt, trying to get his attention. 

"Huh? Oh. Yes Ezio?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted a ride but you were in one of your famous dazes."

Blue eyes began to sparkle again. "Yes, of course I want a ride! I am terribly sorry for zoning out on you, I was not trying to be rude. I simply can not help it." 

"Haha. It is ok my friend. Now get in!" The Italian said laughing at how easily his friends mood changed.

\--

The couch groaned as the Syrian sat roughly down on it and began eyeing his friend angrily. "Why do you have to be such a smart ass about everything Malik?"

"I was not being a smart ass; I was simply saying you should give him a chance first before you bash him so hard." Malik responded while lifting Kadar into his lap. Then wrapped his arms around the younger tightly, pulling him closely towards his body.

"He is a jock! All they do is 'try' to beat the crap out of us for not doing their work. There is no way in hell he is going to be any bit of help."

"Stop being a pussy Altair! Do not judge a book by its cover. You honestly do not have any clue what this guy is like. I believe he was the one who stopped everything anyway. So shut your little whining mouth until you actually have a civilized conversation with the guy." 

Altair simply pulled his hood lower to cover his face. He knew Malik had a point, he just never could shut his mouth "...smart ass.." 

The older proceeded to snuggle his now asleep brother. Kadar's hand closely held onto Malik's coat; with his face buried into the side of Malik's neck. "You are hopeless Altair," he whispered not wanting to wake his brother.

"Am not!" He yelled popping out of his seat, making his hood fall off in the process. 

Malik's eyes turned dark black as he glared into Altair's. He continued to whisper , "be quiet you stupid novice! He is sleeping!"

Altair retreated under his hood like a turtle does its shell. "..sorry, forgot.."

"Sigh. No, I am sorry for snapping. You know I get protective over him. He is all I have and I care for him so much. His life is hard... he needs his rest." His face soften for a minute only to turn hard a moment later. "I will still kick your ass if you wake him." Malik pointed at the other as he narrowed his eyes. Then relaxed just as quickly and kissed his brother on the forehead. 

Altair threw his hands up in silent surrender. He was used to Malik's mood changes over being protective over his little brother. Kadar was all he had so he could not blame him for being overly attached. Nor did Altair ever want to get in the way of that. He also did not want Malik to be pissed at him or beat the shit out of him. If someone messed with Kadar, Malik did not waste a second to fuck that person up. Plus it was nice to see Malik could relax a little when his brother was around. So Altair remained silent and watched the two from under his hood. 

\--

"For the remainder of class you may talk to your partner's about your projects. Just keep your voices down please." The teacher said while massaging his temple with two fingers. 

Ezio awkwardly went over to the hooded figures corner. He pulled a chair from an empty desk and placed it in front of Altair's , taking a seat quietly. 'What does one even say in this situation? This is just awful, he has not even acknowledged me yet.'

Altair made no movement, instead he sat there with an amused look on his face as he watched the jock sit there awkwardly. A smirk graced his lips though it was hidden by his hood. It was amusing watching popular people be so helpless, so unsure of what to do or say.

"Umm.. I think we got off on the wrong foot."

The Syrian lifted his head to show he was listening, still making zero comments or making it any easier. 

"I am sorry that my teammates beat up your friend; that was not my doing. I was the one who stopped them anyway!" Altair nodded and motioned for him to keep talking. "Plus we will be working together for a while now, so maybe a fresh start would be good? We can not really avoid one another now."

The other thought for a moment about what the Italian said. Altair then leaned forward in his chair, "I agree, let us start again." 

"My name is Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze." A warm wide white smile spread across his handsome face as he put his hand out. 

"Altair. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." He shook his hand firmly, noting the other had regained his confidence and his stupid grin. The grin everyone in the room seemed to notice right away, especially the girls... 'A fresh start with a popular, captain of the football team, Lady's man. Wonder how this will go.'

Ezio watched as the other shrunk back into his seat when everyone turned to look at him. ' He acts tough, yet he is shy. That is so cute... did I just think he was cute? No... well Ezio, here is to a fresh start with an outcast. Hope this goes well.'

\--


	4. chapter 4

"Desmond... she was not worth it." Altair said gently while placing his hand on the others shoulder. 

The American sat with his legs pulled against his chest, his face pressed into his legs as he tried to choke back his tears. 'I just do not get it... it was so sudden..' Anytime he thought about it the tears just started to flow and the world felt like it was crashing down around him. 

\--

Desmond ran over to his girlfriend at top speed. A small package hidden in his hoodie pocket, containing a diamond bracelet. Sure it was expensive and he had to pull double shifts for it, but in his mind it was worth it. Lucy and him had been together for awhile after all. Not many couples make it a few weeks these days let alone two years. He had been waiting all day for this, correction, all week for this. A huge smile spreed across his face when he finally caught up with her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, " happy Anniversary Lucy! I love you!" He then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he waited for her reply. However, Lucy stood there silently as she pushed at his arms to get him off her. She faced him and gave him a stern look. A fear struck him as he looked back her. " Is there something wrong?"

She sighed, " I am leaving you."

Instantly his heart shattered into a million pieces. All he could get out was, "why?"

" I no longer have an interest in you. I feel our relationship has gone stale. We have gotten all we could out of this so it is no longer worth my trouble to continue this... plus there is someone else." At that she left him without even a glance over her shoulder. 

Every word had struck his heart like burning knife. 

\--

Malik sat next to Desmond, "Altair is right, She really is not worth it. She was a total bitch, she just used you. I know it will be hard but you must forget her."

He lifted his teared stained face and weakly nodded, " you are right..."

Kadar came running over with a grin on his face as he tackled the American to the ground, then proceeded to snuggle the other to death. " I know! I know! Let us show you a little love and support by taking you out for ice cream!" Kadar said while giving the other a little kiss on the cheek in s loving manner. 

Desmond could not help but smile at Kadar's cuteness. "That would be great actually." He laughed as he pulled the other into a hug. 

Malik's eye twitched as he watched Kadar with a forced smile. "Sounds like a plan then."

\--  
The four of them sat down on a bright red pleather booth with their ice cream in hand. Kadar had chosen to sit with Desmond to cheer him up more; he had been doing rather well too because the two yapped all the way here. They just continued to talk like no one else in the world existed.

Malik was glaring at them from across the table. This was the first time Kadar had chosen to sit with someone over him. 'That bitch.'

"You ok?" Altair asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh umm... I am fine." 

"You sure? because you are gripping your cone so hard it is leaking onto the table."

Malik looked at his hand, sure enough that bastard was right. 'Damn it.' "I lost my appetite is all."

Altair was about to comment but Malik was staring daggers at him.

"I am going to throw this out..." He left Altair without another word. 

\--

"Class This is our new student Conner Kenway," the teacher said gesturing towards a male standing in the doorway. "I expect for you to treat him kindly. That is all, now get back to work!" "Desmond do you mind if Conner is your partner for the History project?"

"No not at all," he responded while reading the rubric once more.

"I will send him over then." 

Conner took a seat in front of the brunet but remained completely silent. 

Desmond looked up to meet dark brown eyes staring back at him. He scanned over the man siting before him noticing the native american's firm features and muscular body that was twice the size of his. 'Wow he is built..' Lastly he noticed the others silky black hair pulled into a ponytail. "hello," Desmond finally managed to get out after starring at the other for to long a time to be considered appropriate. 

"Hello." Conner responded with a stern face. Unsure of what to think about the one before him.

'God that voice.' "Well I am Desmond, welcome to creed high. I would be glad to show you around if you want."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Oh! We are currently doing a project on the revolutionary war." He passed the rubric to the native.

"I know everything about that war."

"Really? It is a favorite of mine!" The american said almost jumping from his seat, " Well sadly we do not have time to start yet but I look forward to working with you." He put his hand out for the other to shake. 

The native shook it firmly, " same here. I think I like you; you seem pretty cool."

The bell sounded just in time to help cover the small blush that crept over Desmond's face. 'He said he likes me... oh god I think I have a crush on the new guy."

\--

Ezio began his decent down the usually crowded stairs towards the always empty library. Altair had insisted they meet there after class for their project. Something about them reading to get more done because they are behind or whatever. Pushing the heavy wooden door open he instantly noticed the hooded boy at the computers. He took a seat beside the other as he began to take in his surroundings. Ezio had not been in the school library on his own accord, the one time he had actually been in the library was because a teacher needed him to deliver papers to the librarian.The library was a fairly decent size, with wooden shelves that stretched towards the ceiling. The books on the shelves where lined up perfectly while the shelves practically sparkled. The old librarian did not bother to look up from her book when he entered moments ago. 

The hooded teen rolled his eyes at Ezio once he had finally stopped being amazed by the library, "glad you decided to show up. Have you never been to a library before?" 

"I have to!... Just I usually do my research at home." Ezio retorted. 

Altair let out a small laugh, " well get used to it because we may have to come here again. Anyyway lets get back to work because we only have an hour." 

Scribbling could be heard from the two as they took down their notes in silence. Ezio, of course, failed to stay focused for long, working constantly was never his thing. Instead he began to watch Altair as he took notes from the computer. The Italian could not see much of the others face except for the scar that ran down the right side of his lip. Absentmindedly he began to draw the Syrian's hooded face where his notes should have been. 

"Hey we have to go, The school is about to close," Altair said after he noticed the time on the computer. 

A thick blush ran over Ezio's face as he quickly covered his paper, "uh, ok."

"Did you do any work?" Altair asked noticing the other covering his work. 

"Yes! I just umm put my papers up already..." 

He narrowed his eyes, "oook... Though we have to come here again during the week, maybe even weekend if we want to finish on time and have a good grade." 

"Hell no, you can come to my place if it comes to that. I have books and crap if we need it." 

\--

Ezio raked his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth in his dark, lamp lit room. He forced his eyes shut as he tried to work out his thoughts he was still trying to grasp. He then forced a heavy sigh through his lips as he turned to look at his friends face, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"My friend what is wrong? You said you needed help?" Leonardo asked with a concern look etched into his face. 

The Italian had a huge problem, in fact he had locked himself in his room for several hours consumed by his own thoughts. He called Leonardo because he did not know who he could ask. He was his only friend he could trust, actually probably the only friend he actually had. Plus he was a reasonably smart man and very helpful, he could help him right? Right? "I do not know... my thoughts are just soooo... confusing."

The artist stroked his blond beard as he studied his friends expression. "Ahhh. Is it a girl? Somebody catch your eye?"

"kind of....."

"Kind of? What does that mean Ezio?" 

"It is... I think I..." His mouth turned dry, everything just felt so awkward. He pulled out a piece of paper that was tucked away in his jean pocket and handed it over to Leonardo. 

Unfolding it he immediately saw the sketch of the hooded Altair that covered the entirety of the notebook paper. Leonardo raised a delicate brow toward Ezio as a smile tugged at his mouth, "You have a crush on Altair?" 

"I..." Ezio closed his eyes tightly as he braced himself for shame and a scolding, "yes." 

However he was embraced by a warm hug. Ezio opened his eyes to look at him, a puzzle look on his face. The artist let out a small laugh, "I do not see the problem my friend." 

"But, do you not... I mean, I like a guy. Do you not find me repulsive? Or a sin? or.." Ezio looked completely and utterly terrified.

"Why would I think such things? No Ezio, surely I, would not think such things of you." His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke, " It takes courage to admit such things. People are cowards to admit when they have true feelings for one another. It can be rather beautiful, love. I am actually proud of you for finally not being so dense and gaining some real feelings for someone." The artist then pulled him into another hug. 

Ezio hugged him back back firmly, "thank you so much."

"You are welcome, it was my pleasure to help my friend."

"Actually. I have one last question actually...."

Leonardo nodded encouragingly, " Anything Ezio, what is it?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, still shy about the whole concept. " Well how do I go about this?"

"Hmm?"

"How do I tell him I like him?"

"Ahh, " he rubbed his beard once again. "My best advice is to take it slow. Wait for the perfect moment to say something. Trust me you will know when it comes. Patience is key here Ezio."

The Italian patted his friend on the back. "You really are the best Leonardo. I could truly not have a better friend."


	5. chapter 5

Desmond lead the other down out the back end of the library into a long narrow hallway. He could practically feel the eyes of the other burning into the back of his skull. Connor had approached him earlier to ask if he would show him around school. Desmond had agreed to his request in a heartbeat. After several minutes of walking he finally reached the end of the long hallway, only to take a right into a small hallway with lockers along one wall. "These are where you can store your things. Though many kids choose not to have one because you can carry you backpack to every class." He said as he gestured towards the solid grey lockers.

Connor worn his usual stern face as he asked, "Should I get one?" 

" It is completely up to you"

"Do you have one? " He asked while tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Yes I do. Though I rarely use it, I do not really have time to make it here between classes. The teachers say you have time but that is a load of bullshit. I mean the lockers are all the way in the back of the school. Plus pushing through all the people is hard enough! But yes I have one just in case." 

Connor gave a tiny smile, "then I shall have one too."

The school bell gave off a loud ring signaling everyone it was time fr their next set of classes, and for some lunch time. 

"Oh, lunchtime! Follow me, I will show you to the Lunch room. You can sit with me if you like."

The native gave a light shake of the head and began to follow Desmond down the hall. Another small smile spreading across his face as he watched the other from behind. 

\--

The Lunch room was as loud and full of life as ever. Teens flocked towards lunch lines and their friends like their lives depended on it. Everyone was separated by groups as usual, jocks, preps, nerds, and of course outcasts. Which consists of anyone who either did not like the other groups or simply sat anywhere as long as they where next to a friend. 

Desmond took a seat across from Altair; next to him was Malik and of course next to him Kadar. Desmond looked behind him to see Connor standing there silently observing the ones before him. The american patted the seat next to him and Connor then sat down, still a bit uneasy. 

"Who is your friend? I do not believe I have seen him before." Altair asked while he lifted his hooded face, light shining into his narrowing prey like eyes. 

Connor clinched his jaw, "I am Connor Kenway."

Desmond let out a nervous chuckle as he watched the two mentally rip each other apart. Malik rolled his eyes as he also noticed the situation, " You must be new then. It is nice to meet you Connor. I am Malik, and this is my brother Kadar. The stubborn idiot over there is Altair." 

"Do not mind Altair, he is just a grumpy puss. He is not such a bad guy though." Kadar added with his normal grin, "it is nice to meet you too." 

"Ha-ha, ah I see. So he is always like this?"

Kadar shook his head excitedly, " About 95% of the time, yes." 

Bang! Altair slammed his fists against the table. "am not!" Everyone at the table burst immediately into laughter causing Altair to growl, " why are you laughing!?" 

"Because Kadar is right and you just proved it! " Malik answered while wrapping his arm around Kadar's neck as he tried to stop laughing. Desmond and Connor where covering their mouths to stifle their laughter. Altair crossed his arms in defeat as he waited for the laughter to die down. 

"I just got here and everyone already seems pretty cool." Connor said brightly.

"You can sit here everyday if you like, right brother?" Kadar responded as he shoveled pudding into his mouth. 

Malik wiped pudding from his brothers face as he responded, "of course." 

"We would love that," Desmond added.

Connor gave a hint of a smile, he had never had actual friends before. He tended to keep quiet and to himself. "Actually....this is sort of soon, but.. Desmond would you like to come to a party with me on Friday?"

"Yes!" The american enthusiastically answered before he even realized what was asked. 'Wait? Did he just ask me to a party? Me??"

The native nodded, "Great. You guys are welcome as well." 

\--

Ezio slid into the seat beside his blond friend as he plopped his tray down onto the table. "Leonardo." He rapidly began to poke the artist repeatedly in the shoulder. "Leonardo."

Leonardo wiped pasta sauce from his lips before turning towards his friend with a huff, " yesss?"

"So I have a party to attend this Friday and was wondering if you could come with me?" 

Leonardo cocked his head to the side in pure confusion. "Why do you need me for a party? Thought those were your thing?" 

Ezio let out a sigh, "what makes you think that?"

The artist shrugged, "I do not know, they just seem like they would be."

"Well they can be annoying sometimes. I always have do something for the team. I am always expected to go, and if I do not everyone will harass me about it. It sucks being captain at times. Plus there is usually no one I enjoy talking to there, so i am bored out of my mind."

"What about the girls?" 

Ezio rolled his eyes, " all of them are complete sluts. It is horrible how they act, just terrible." 

"That can not be true, you are exaggerating a bit there I think."

The jock chuckled at his friends remark. "Oh Leonardo, it is true. Always trying to get in my pants, they do not even try to hide it. First they come up to me and introduce themselves and by the second or third sentence try to ask me out. Party's just give them the chance to fucking touch me. If they actually tried to get to know me and have a normal conversation then it would not be so bad. Whores." He stabbed his pasta rather violently with his fork.

"Ah I see... then why do I have to go?"

"I want someone to talk for once, a friend, maybe if I am talking to you it will not be so bad."

Leonardo let out a small sigh, party's could be a bit weird for him. "I do not know.."

"Please." Ezio asked him with his big brown sparkling puppy dog eyes, "pleassse."

"You know I can not say no to that face Ezio, fine, but you owe me."

The Italian pulled the artist into a hug of gratitude. "Of course I owe you big for this."

"You are a lot of work Ezio, you know that?" Leonardo joked as he returned the hug.

\--

Altair sat with his head hung over his desk with his cheek in the palm of his hand. 'God could this go on any longer? It really is not that hard a concept! I am going to fall asleep if he explains this again. Damn, why is everyone so stupid?' He let his eyes wonder the room to keep himself awake. Some kids had their phones hidden under their desks in an attempt to not die of boredom. Others just stared blankly at their textbooks as the teacher continued his lecture. 

He was about to turn back to the front when he noticed chocolate eyes watching him from the other end of the room.Before he knew what he was doing, Altair found himself starring right back into those dreamy eyes. 'Those eyes are so, enchanting.' He kept his gaze tightly locked with the Italian, as he examined the other from afar. 'I can see why everyone loves his so much.'

'Ezio is just downright handsome.' immediately his head snapped away. 'No, I did not just think that. he is... Ezio. I can not have feelings for him. He is my fucking class partner! Nothing more.' Altair put his head down on his desk. 'Why is he looking at me anyway?' He peeked up to see if the other was still watching him. 'Damn, he is still looking at me. Could he fucking stop that?' He put his head back on his arms again, he could still feel the others gaze. It was making him feel weird. The sudden attention from the jock was odd. 

"Altair!" The Syrian snapped his head up to look at the teacher. "Are you sleeping in my class?" Of course out of all the kids who where actually asleep, he picked the only one who who was actually awake. Typical teacher more, pick the one who did not do anything wrong. 

"I was not." Altair could feel his anger rising, he hated being accused of things.

Mr. Cross raised an eyebrow. " Do not lie to me child, at least own up to it!"

His eyebrow twitched as he did something he would quickly regret. He had glanced to his right to see those handsome eyes still on him. He snapped. "Stop looking at me!" He practically screamed at the ceiling, causing his hood to fall off. Giving everyone a rare look at his own handsome face. 

"Excuse me?" The teacher snapped right back,a bit confused. 

Altair's golden eyes burned intensely with anger. he was just about to point out Ezio had been starring him the entire class but the bell rang. everyone had gotten up and rushed out of the class. It was Friday so no one even bothered to stop them, even Mr. cross stopped his argument with Altair to pack up his things. 

'what just happened?' He sat there a few completely dumbfounded before picking up his things to leave class.

\--

"Guys please come to the party. Please." Desmond had been begging for a good five minutes now. 

Altair slumped down on his bed and racked his fingers through his short hair. "Desmond keep your voice down! You are going to wake up my grandfather! I am not in the mood for more lectures today." He hissed at the American laying on the floor. 

"Why do you want us to go?" Malik ask from his usual spot. He was sprawled across a big leather chair across from Altair's bed.

Kadar was currently on top of his brother snuggling. " Is it because you do not want to go alone with the new boy?'

Desmond's face went a nice shade of light red. He tugged a hood up to try and cover it. "What? No... I just do not want to go alone. I want my friends there for me to talk with."

"Mmhmm, sure that is what it is." Kadar giggled. 

Altair sighed, "you know party's are not my thing."

Desmond jumped on top of Altair, "pleassse." he straddled the other and began to shake him. "Please Altair."

Altair was about to shove him off but Desmond pinned his arms above his head. Not in the mood for a fight he caved, "fine. If I say yes will you get off of me?" Desmond shook his head violently. "Ok I will go to this stupid party." 

Desmond practically squealed like a girl, "Thank you Altair." He hugged the other tightly as he laid on top of him. 

"You act like a girl sometimes, do you know that?" Altair stated as he smirked at the other. 

Desmond ignored him and turned towards the two on the chair. "What about you guys?" Malik shrugged in reply

"Malik may we go? Please brother I want to go to a high school party." Kadar asked with his shinning blue eyes.

Malik hesitated for a moment, "you sure Kadar?"

The little one shook his head, "Yes brother. I would like that."

"I guess we are going too Desmond." Malik said to the American on the bed. He just could not bring himself to tell Kadar no.


End file.
